Patent Document 1 (JP2010-017026A) discloses a wire guiding device that is elongated and flexible and that is routed between a vehicle body and a sliding door of an automobile. A vehicle body-side terminal portion of the wire guiding device is coupled to a bracket within an accommodation space below a step. The accommodation space is open on a lateral side surface-side of the vehicle body, and a gap is unavoidably created between an opening edge of this opening portion and an outer circumference of the wire guiding device. This gap causes the problem of wind noise during driving of the automobile.